With the advent of electronic medical records (EMRs) and electronic medical billing, many healthcare providers have adopted procedures to enter most (or all) incoming information into one or more computer databases so that the information may be readily accessible to doctors, nurses, or other clinical staff who require it. The increased accessibility of patients' medical information afforded by EMRs is just one of several factors which provide improvements over more conventional paper-based data management systems. For example, provided such data is accompanied by appropriate security measures, data stored in EMRs, may be more conveniently copied to another location for backup purposes, and EMRs may be more easily transferred from one hospital or clinic to another than traditional paper-based medical files. Yet another potential advantage of EMRs is the ability to store large quantities of data from a variety sources, including laboratory results, imaging results, medical histories, etc. in a cohesive manner.